The Last Halloween
by Giftless-Princess
Summary: It's Halloween night and everyone's one the biggest sugar rush of their lives! The Whammy boys are fighting, L's a Princess, and Light's just trying to keep it all together! Will Light survive? It might just be The Last October 31st! R&R please!


Well this is my Halloween story that I wrote to get out of the angsty mood I was in, and I wanted to beat Light up some more! (Spellcheck still broken -_- sorry!) I'm rather pleased with it. I took my little sister and her friends trick or treating yesturday and it was a nightmare! NEVER TAKE KIDS ON A SUGAR HIGH FOR A WALK IN THE DARK TO GET MORE CANDY! Anyway, what you're about to read is base on the true terrifying event! I do not own Death Note nor it's characters...yet! *devil smile* Anyone who leaves a comment can pet my invisable hampster! -Giftless Princess

**October 31st**

A nice quiet and peaceful evening began in headquarters. An evening like any other, as Light sat down with his new book and a cup of tea. 'What a good night…'he thought

"Halloween-Halloween-HALLO-HALLO-HALLOWEEN!" someone sang from the other room.

Light was curious, well who wouldn't be? Cautiously he shut his book and tiptoed to the door (like a ninja). Although it was shut, he peaked through the crack to find something very strange. He saw a woman sitting in a pile of candy, white dress stained with chocolate smudges. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her face but he did see the midnight black hair and…wait, short black hair?

'Oh God please, please, don't let it be-'Light prayed for the first time in his life.

His prayer remained unfinished as the door burst open (ninja's don't lean on doors, stupid Light!) and fell into the room.

The greatest detective L stood there in all out drag, a half eaten candy bar hanging out of his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki." Light concluded his prior statement too late. God apparently didn't pity Kira.

"Hello Light-kun." L smiled brightly "Would you like some candy?"

Light gritted his teeth in anger at the awkwardness of the situation.

"No. Why are you wearing…that? Where did you even get it?"

"I borrowed it from Miss Amane's closet. And as for why, you should know: IT'S HALLOWEEN!" L laughed, tipping his head back to the sky.

Watari appeared as if on cue to save Light from his wtf moment.

"Master Ryuuzaki gets like this every Halloween. It's his birthday and I allow him to go trick or treating. I believe he's suffering from a sugar rush."

"L on a sugar rush?"Light questioned "He has sugar all the time!"

"Yes but he has had a significant increase in his normal sugar intake this evening."

"So" Light muttered trying to figure everything out "He's on the Mother of all Sugar Rushes?"

"Well put." Watari frowned.

At that moment L decided that it should rain Twix bars. He threw an armful of them in the air and then laid down so they could fall on him. Once the 'rain' had fallen, he promptly made snow angels, or candy angels, in the wrappers around him.

"Look at me Light: I'm a princess!"

Watari made a speedy exit, leaving Light alone with the Princess. Three children popped out of the mound of candy, laughing.

"Where's my chocolate?" The blond boy asked with urgency, his entire face brown with chocolate stains.

The boy searching for his chocolate was in a flamboyant pirate costume. The pirate poked another of the children who was playing a video game and for some reason, dressed as Mario. Mario and the pirate were fervently searching for the blonds' missing candy.

"Everything ok, Captain Mello?" L slurred.

"I can't find my booty princess. Where's me chocolate?" Mello questioned, more accused.

The third boy in a pale white sheet that matched his complexion held out a chocolate to the pirate.

"I knew you took my candy you filthy ghost!" The pirate yelled taking out his plastic sword and pinning it against the ghost's throat.

"I'm sorry."

Captain Mello took a lollipop from L's dainty mouth and gave it a good lick before he stuck it in the little ghost's hair.

It was at that point that Light beat his head against the wall. And to his misfortune, his cell phone blared Misa's ringtone.

"Hello?" Light asked trying but failing to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Hiiii Light! Wanna go on a spooky Halloweeny date?"

"NO MISA! I have to stay here and get the lollipop out of the ghost's hair, the pirate needs more chocolate and I'm afraid he'll kill me if he doesn't get it, not to mention the princess is-"

L took the phone away from Light, turning it the wrong way up.

"Hello? Hello? Hellooooooo? I'M A PRINCESS!" He yelled hanging up.

After another head beating session, Light was ready to face the problem at hand.

"No more candy for you, any of you!" Light snapped trying to clean up.

Things began to blur as the princess took a tea pot and smashed it into Light's head.

"You will NOT take away Mr. Candyface." He yelled petting the mound.

Light woke up the next morning in a coffin of candy wrappers. He rose from his makeshift grave only to find he was not alone. L, still snuggled in Misa's pure white dress (which now had an array of brown spots and various other stains on it), holding a KitKat bar like a teddy bear. The little red hair Mario boy was laying on table, the screen on his gameboy flashing 'Game Over'. Captain Mello and little Near (with the lollipop still stuck in his hair) were cuddled together beneath the same table holding each other. All were sleeping soundly.

Light wanted to get up and smack them all wake, a sort of revenge for the wrong that had been done to him last night and for the spitting headache he had at the moment.

L smiled in his sleep, letting go of his KitKat and reaching for Light's hand.

"You're my bestest friend Light-kun." He muttered rolling over.

Light didn't have the heart to wake him but found his hand stuck in the other man's. He sighed, lying down next to him and going back to sleep as well. It'd be stupid to waste this precious time awake.

Watari came in and patted every boy's head. He understood Halloween. But one thing he didn't understand was why he had to clean up the mess all by himself...

**Poor, Poor Watari! Did you like it? Was it crack-y and crazy? Probably. Leave a comment please! I live on them! They are my frickn bread and butter! -Giftless Princess**


End file.
